Pet Shop of Horrors: Revisited
by JadedKatrina
Summary: Chris, a new FBI agent, is given the lead on the newest investigations surrounding the mysterious Chinatown pet shop. He finds more then just a few odd animals...he finds what he has been searching for. ChrisxOCkinda LxD follows the end of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

_**PETSHOP OF HORRORS: PETSHOP REVISITED**_

_**Authors Notes: Well all I'm back with my newest story. I hope that this one will be as much of an enjoyment as the past stories I have written.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PSoH's nor any of the characters within the wonderful stories written by Matsuri Akino.**_

Chapter 1

My name is Christopher Orcot, yup brother to Leon Orcot. My brother and I had an interesting relationship, granted it only lasted until he vanished anyways. He went searching for a man… If you can even call him that. Count D, the mysterious and enigmatic petshop owner. I now live in New York, where my aunt took me the last time I saw him. It wasn't until my twenty-third birthday that I found both of them. But what I found was not what I expected. I found more than just my brother and the count… I found love. Let me tell you about it…

"Orcot!" a shout rang through the office.

Christopher, or Chris as he is most commonly known, Orcot rub his face with a sigh. The twenty-two year old moved through the office, heading to his boss' own office. The lean young man stood about 6'1", lithe and muscular, with beautiful blue eyes that observe the world around him. His lightly tanned skin from his childhood continues to give him a wonderful look that drive women crazy. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his legs perfectly, his black t-shirt covered by a tan coat completed the look. He moved into the director's office, watching the balding male with curiosity.

"Yes?" he asks, that smile he inherited from his brother on his face.

"We've been getting reports of strange attacks on people that visited a Chinatown petshop." the director said, "I want you to head the investigations there. Start with the petshop, find out what the story is behind it."

Chris raises an eyebrow at this, "What's the name on the petshop?" he asks.

"No one down there is saying. Rumors are flying that it's some European count or something or other" he says tossing a file onto the desk, "That's the latest victim of the attacks. The local authorities went down there, but came up with nothing."

"So your saying that some petshop is selling animals to eat other people?" he asks, picking up the file and looking it over, "This has gotta be a joke…"

The director leveled a glare at the young agent, "Do I look like I'm joking? Now get out there and get to work."

Chris nods as he leaves the office. He moves through the office thinking that if this is truly one of Count D's petshops then he may find his lost brother. The twenty-two year old agent moves out of the office, his mind now rushing with thoughts and memories. He moved into the parking garage, his motorcycle gleaming in the harsh florescent lights. He moves to mount the bike, starting it up with a mechanical purr. Chris speeds away from the garage, hearing the shouts and horns of other motorists as he cuts in front of them. He lets out a laugh as he speeds down the street, feeling truly alive as he does so.

The young agent moves drives into Chinatown, looking around realizing that it was similar to what he remembered from L.A. The residents of the world away from the world looked up as another stranger enters their home. A few of the residents stop and watch the FBI agent carefully, whispers leaving their mouths as they did so. Chris ignores them as he pulls up in front of a place that looked like it could be what he wanted. He sees the sign next to the door, _Count D_, and nods.

Chris parks his bike, heading down the all too familiar steps, stopping before the shop's main doors. He knocks, waiting to see if anyone was even in. The door cracks open, exposing a beautiful Chinese man with short hair and violet eyes. Light pink lips and pale skin only add to the other's unnatural beauty. The man's long nails taps softly on the door frame, as he takes in Chris' appearance.

"Ah Office," the sophisticated voice flows like warmed honey, "How may I help you this fine evening?"

"I have a few questions to ask you" he says, a slight smile on his lips.

"If it's about Mr. Tanaka's untimely and unfortunate death then I cannot help you," the Chinese man says.

"Actually it's about the previous proprietor and I am assuming your father," he says, "I brought a wonderful triple fudge cake from the bakery off of Main Street"

"How on earth did you accomplish that? That bakery's goods are hard to get, especially their fudge items." the other said.

"I have my ways" he smiles.

The violet eyed man nods, "How delightful and kind of you officer. My father, I am sorry to say, is away at the moment. Would you care to come inside for some tea and to eat that wonderful cake before it goes to waste."

"Sure," Chris says, stepping into the shop, inhaling the familiar incense, "Is Pon-chan and Tet-chan still here?"

The Chinese man shakes his head no, "Unfortunately no. They are accompanying my father on an important trip back to China"

The man moves to where a tea cart stood, waiting as if it was expecting someone to come by or knew of the unexpected visitor to the shop. Chris sat down, setting the box on the table, remembering all the times he had tea and cake there with Count D. The violet eyed man brings a tray with a delightful smelling mint tea in a china pot and delicate tea cups to match. He sets it down on the table, pouring two cups before handing one to Chris. The young agent takes the cup with a nod and smile.

"So are you known as D as well?" he inquires.

"For all purposes … yes. But my close companions know me as Yin Li," he says with a slight bow before sitting down as well.

"Yin Li huh… Well it's a pleasure to meet you." he says, "You can call me Chris."

"Ah Chris-sama. My father mentioned having met and cared for a young child with special talents," Yin Li says sipping his own tea, "That young child wouldn't happen to be you, now would it?"

Chris nods, "Yeah…but when I began speaking I lost the talent for a long time. It wasn't until recently that I was able to reacquire said talents."

Yin Li nods as he watches the other carefully, as if still trying to find his secret out. Chris slices the cake, handing one slice to the newest proprietor of Count D's Petshop. A sot 'Kyu' breaks the sudden silence as Q-chan flies in a lands on Yin Li's shoulder. The babbit's eyes fall upon Chris' right before he flew over and hit the blond upside the head. Yin Li looked shocked at this. Chris chuckles as he winces a bit.

"Hey I missed you two, but it doesn't mean you need to knock me out," he says with a smile.

"Apparently Q-chan is upset that you didn't appear sooner," Yin Li commented, with a hidden smile.

"Sorry Q-chan. I was in school, the academy, Langley, then just found out about the petshop being here," Chris told the babbit as he stroked his head.

The babbit seemed to think it over then 'Kyu'ed' a few times before flying to the door, vanishing into the back of the shop. A few moments later a teenaged girl appears at the door, she dressed in an ornate Chinese gown with a headdress that seemed to look like fins holding back the long ebony hair. She saw Chris sitting there and ran at him, tackling the young agent from the couch and onto the floor.

"Junrei?" Chris asks softly as he hears the quiet sobs.

Yin Li watches in curiosity, "How do you know the Honlon?"

"Oh I'm kinda their master. But I consider them my friends more than anything" he says as he sits up and holds the girl to him, "Hey…" he says as he is punched.

"Idiot… where have you been. Junrei became depressed and Shuko refuses to speak ever since you left" Kanan said with a growl.

"Sorry Kanan. I … well long story short.. I had to grow up. I missed you three something terrible though" he tells her.

The girl's gaze grew gentler as she looked upon his face. Chris smiles as he recognizes Shuko's gaze. The girl suddenly kissed him, "Christopher you have returned to us as was foretold."

Chris stands up blushing, "Er…yeah…"

The Honlon stands as well, Shuko still present. She bows before vanishing to the back of the shop once more. Q-chan was laughing and even Yin Li carried an expression of humor in his eyes. Chris straightened his jacket as he sat down on the couch again.

"Well then officer…" Yin Li began, "You said you have questions regarding my father?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… well I was wondering if my brother ever found him," he comments.

"I do not know officer. My father has been gone for quite a while now. He was … I suppose you can say … searching for something he lost," Yin Li tells Chris.

Chris nods at this and hands the other a business card, "You can contact me at that number. It's my personal cell."

"Thank you officer," Yin Lin says as a chime is heard, "I have customers now to assist. Please come visit again."

"I plan on it," Chris says standing up.

The agent smiles as the newest proprietor shows a young girl various pets. He leaves the shop sighing as the sky rumbles with the promise of rain. He mounts his bike , pulling away from the petshop. Violet eyes follow as he leave down the street. The young agent sighs as he heads towards the FBI headquarters. He hears another heavy rumble as the skies open up and the rain falls with a ferocity to try and rid the city of all it's filth. Chris was soaked in an instant as the rain fell upon him. The blond pulls up under the parking garage, parking in his space. He dismounts and heads up the stairs, leaving a trail of water in his wake. His fellow agents all look at him as he enters the office.

"Gee Orcot, shouldn't you finally buy a car instead of driving that death trap you call transportation?" one of his fellow agents says.

Chris grumbles at this, "Oh can it already Wilson."

Wilson laughs as the younger stalks to his cubicle. He tosses his soaked jacket onto the visitor's chair as he runs his fingers through his dripping hair. He sat down with a growl as he began one of his reports. Chris couldn't seem to get Yin Li's face from his mind at the moment. The storm raged on outside, foretelling something bad is possibly going to happen. Chris finishes the last report for the day, grabbing his coat and walking into the elevator. He presses the floor for the parking garage, leaning against the side of the elevator as he sighs. Chris frowns when he sees that it is still raining heavily outside. He mounts his bike and begins the ride back to his apartment.

_**Ending Notes: Well there's the first installment of my newest fic. Hope you enjoy and one last thing….. **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…**_

_**Thank you…**_

_**JK**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Well all I'm back with my newest story. I hope that this one will be as much of an enjoyment as the past stories I have written.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PSoH's nor any of the characters within the wonderful stories written by Matsuri Akino.**_

Chapter 2:

Yin Li moves to close up the shop for the day when a sudden squeal is heard and a blur runs at him. He turns around in time to see a young woman with blond hair running to hug him tightly. He smiles as he returns the hug. A young man with fiery red hair and horns follows after the woman, chuckling. He nods to Yin Li as he moves to sit in the sitting area.

"Yin Li we saw China!" the young woman exclaims with an excited smile upon her face.

The young kami smiles to her, "That is wonderful Pon-chan," he says, then looks towards the door for something, "Where is father?"

Tet-chan looks up from his spot on the couch, "He's on his way in. It took longer than expected, but the elders did agree to allow him the privilege.

Yin Li watches the door for his father to enter into the shop as well. D enters the pet shop carrying another covered by a cloak. The previous shop proprietor nods to his son before vanishing to the back of the shop. The younger kami made a move to follow when Tet-chan set a gentle hand on the other's shoulder and shook his head no.

"But he is my father Toutetsu and I should be able to see him." the younger kami says, "I missed him so and wish to visit with him."

Tet-chan sighs, "He is very exhausted at this time and needs time to rest. The elders agreed to his request, but it did not come without a price. He now has to accept who he is now and accept his fate"

Yin Li sighs as he nods his head and moves to sit down, "I understand." he pauses as he pours himself and Pon-chan a cup of tea, "Oh Christopher came in today."

"Christopher? You mean the kid?" Tet-chan asks.

Pon-chan sets her cup down, "Chris came by! Did he mention missing me?"

Yin Li smiles softly, "Yes…Christopher Orcot. He asked for you and Tet-chan"

The young woman squeals in delight at hearing this and stands up before smiling, "I must really go and make myself proper so I may greet him when he comes in next time" she runs to the back and to her room.

Tet-chan shakes his head, "Well hopefully she won't be too disappointed" he comments as he notices the look upon the younger's face, "So what did he want? A pet?"

"A pet…oh goodness no. Actually he's working the cases where our customers have broken their contracts," Yin Li says, "And…to question me about my father"

Tet-chan chuckles, "Just like his annoying brother huh" he comments, "His brother was the one investigating the count when he was younger."

"So Chris-sama has followed in his brother's footsteps, but I wonder why" he ponders as he sips his tea.

Tet-chan just shakes his head as he stands up and moves from the front of the shop to the back. He wanted to check on D and their newest arrival. Tet-chan moves into the room as D was removing the cloak from the other laying down. Golden hair was exposed as pale flesh follows. The pale lips carry a smile as D caresses the other's cheek gently. Tet-chan moves closer as the slightly built body is exposed, now covered in one of the kami's cheongsams. The gentle rise and fall of the other's chest indicating a deep, undisturbed sleep.

"How is he?" the toutetsu asks softly.

"Resting peacefully. He has accepted his fate," D told him, the kami looking exhausted beyond his years.

Tet-chan moves to rest a hand on D's shoulder, "And how are you?"

"Exhausted, but I am happy that he has accepted this gift" D says with a soft smile as he watches Leon.

"Chris came here today apparently" he says to the kami.

"He did? Why now after so many years?" the tired kami asks as he moves to change his clothing, "Question though should be how he found us, unless it is like usual, the deaths are raising unwanted questions"

"That is possible," Tet-chan says, "You should rest, but first you may want to go see Yin Li. He is concerned for you."

D nods as he slips into a sleeping outfit of the palest blue, "I shall shortly. I do believe that I saw part of a fudge cake in the kitchen when I passed by it earlier" he says with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Tet-chan chuckle, "You'll never change. I sweet tooth to the very end. That was the reason why I enjoyed you 'company' so much. So sweet and untainted by the blood from meat."

D chuckles, as he moves from the room, "Watch over him for me?" he asks as he pauses just outside the room.

Tet-chan nods as he moves to sit in a near by chair. He would never say this to anyone and if they heard he'd deny it, but he was happy that the other accepted what he was offered.

D moves through the halls of the shop heading for the kitchen first thing, having needed to sate his sweet tooth by enjoying a slice of the cake that sits upon the counter. After finishing it and cleaning up his plate and fork, he moves to prepare a pot of his special blend of tea that his grandfather sends him once a year. Once the tea was prepared he moves towards the front of the shop. The former pet shop proprietor smiles as he watches his son speak to Pon-chan about their trip to China and all the sights she took Tet-chan to see, though not by the Toutetsu's choice have you.

D moves into the room, clearing his throat to grab their attention. Yin Li looks over and smiles to his father, quickly moving to bow before him. D smiles as he sits down, setting the pot of tea down and pouring two cups. Pon-chan smiles as she leaves the room once again and retires to her own room in the back of the shop. Yin Li excepts the cup of tea offered him as he sits opposite the other kami.

"Otou-san" he says softly as he keeps his eyes lowered respectfully, "I hope your trip was unhindered and moved swiftly."

D sighs softly, "Better than I had hoped for, but still it was too long there dealing with the elders"

"Otou-san, did he…" Yin Li pauses when D holds his hand up.

"He has and will need all of our help to adjust to the ways of a kami." the elder said, "How is business?"

"It is fine, but a few have recently broken their contracts resulting in their unfortunate deaths" he tell his father softly.

D sips his tea, "And any unusual visits?"

Yin Li nods his head gently, "One…an officer visited today, asking questions about you"

"And this officers name?" he inquires.

"Christopher Orcot" he says softly.

D chuckles softly at his son's unease, "Relax I will not reprimand you for such things. It's inevitable when we do as we do" he says.

"But you must also be cautious for some may not see what we do as a good thing and attempt to hunt us down or imprison us" he advises the younger.

"Like what happened to you and jii-san?" he asks.

"I prefer to not speak of that incident. Your grandfather was out of line with what he attempted to do and has dishonored our name and your great grandfather's name as well" D tells Yin Li.

Yin Li bows his head in apology, "I do so apologize Otou-san"

"No need for apology, just remember well what happened and do not make the same mistakes your grandfather made" he advised him.

A soft sound is heard in the door way as the blond kami stands there, a bit unsteady. Tet-chan behind him scowling as he moves to prevent the other from falling.

"He refused to stay put, insisting upon seeing you" the toutestu grounds out.

D moves to the other's side, "You should be resting" he says softly as he helps him to the couch.

The new kami shakes his head, "I…I didn't feel like being alone" he says softly as he looks at Yin Li, "Your son?"

D nods, "Yes…you never had a chance to meet him before we left. This is D…but his real name is Yin Li. My son this is Leon. He still has yet to receive a kami name, but soon."

Leon nods as he leans against D, "Nice to meet ya kid" he says, his American mannerisms have yet to be worked from his system.

Tet-chan sighs and leaves with a grumble of, 'Rude American's'.

Leon moves to sip the cup of tea Yin Li had just offered him, moving to say something about the visitor earlier when D made a minute motion of no. Yin Lin stands up and bows to the pair, excusing himself from them to retire for the evening. D just watches Leon as he pets his silky hair gently.

"D …. thank you" he says as he sets the tea down, "I mean…I may be rude and obnoxious at times and very much crude, but I'll try"

D smiles as he kisses him gently, "I know you will." he says softly, "Come now, let us retire for the night"

Leon nods as he moves to stand up, "Yeah…I'm about dead on my feet."

D leads Leon back to their room closing the door as they soon fall asleep in each others arms.

_**Another installment done and over with. I hope that you enjoy it as much as possible.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **_

_**Thank you **_

_**JK- chan**_


End file.
